


One New Message

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: During a gaming session with Lúcio, Hana gets a text from the cute girl she had been secretly pining over since the day they met.





	One New Message

The television flashed  red and the blocky words of ‘Game Over!’ fell onto the screen, causing the room to burst with energy. Hana Song let out a loud groan and tossed the controller to the cushion between her and Lúcio, who had been laughing at the dramatics Hana put on.

 

“This game is stupid! It’s so old it barely works, no wonder I lost!” She crossed her arms and buried herself deeper into the couch, frustrated by the fact that she had to play such an old game when she could be playing Starcraft with him instead. Why in the world Lúcio  insisted on hanging out and playing that game on one of his few days off, was beyond her.

 

“Oh come on! It’s fun! Besides, you were laughing about how Donkey Kong looked like Winston!” Lúcio  nudged her in the ribs as he reached for the controller, in a half attempt to cheer her up a bit. “Now watch and learn, this is how you really play.” 

 

As Lúcio started up a new round, Hana rolled her eyes and pulled her hand into an on-the-fly puppet to mock his upbeat attitude about such a boring game. Despite her frustrations, Hana was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone ping. Quickly, she grabbed her bunny phone case off of the table and flipped it around to see who was texting her at this time. Everyone knew she wasn’t going to be streaming or working this weekend, as she finally found time to hang out with her best friend while he was on break between tours. 

 

_ ‘Hey, is this Hana? It’s Brigitte! I got your number from my dad but knowing him, I thought I’d just double check to make sure.’ _

 

Immediately Hana’s face turned a beet red and she completely blocked out what Lúcio was saying about the game. As she stared down at the phone, butterflies flutter around within her stomach and she couldn’t help but shake with nervousness. Finally, she had the chance to talk to _ Brigitte _ \- the stunning girl she met just a few weeks ago, but she had no idea how to go about it without sounding like a complete dweeb! 

 

“Earth to Hana? Hana Song, are you there?” Lúcio’s voice finally drew Hana’s eyes away from the screen as he leaned over to her and waved his hand in front of her face.

 

“No, I’m not here and I’m going to actually die!” 

 

“Let’s see here then, huh?” Before she could stop him, Lúcio reached over and snatched the phone from Hana’s grasp.

 

As she scrambled to get it back, Lucio jumped onto his feet and strolled across the room, and put his best thinking face on as he examined the text. All too embarrassed to admit how such a simple text turned her into such a mess, Hana leaped over the couch arm rest and nearly tackled her friend. However, when she finally pried her phone from his hands, he already had that sly smirk on his face that always have her the heebie-jeebies.

“Ooh, Brigitte texted you, huh?” He cooed in a sing song voice, gracefully spinning around Hana so he could take a seat back on the couch. “Who knew that the big, bad ole’ Hana Song turned into mush whenever a girl texts her!” 

 

“T-That’s not true! My face is red because I don’t feel well! It’s a fever, that’s all!” 

 

“Such a shame that you aren’t feeling well!” He gave her a knowing look before shrugging, “Welp, you better text her back before Bri thinks you aren’t interested in her. Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, right?” 

 

Realizing how it had been a good five minutes, Hana gasped and pulled the text backup. As her fingers hovered over the keyboard, she gulped with anxiety and racked her brain with what to say. She wanted to come off smooth and nonchalant, but it was the exact opposite of how she felt!    


Sheepishly, she looked back up at her friend, “I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“Easy, ask her out!” 

 

“I can’t do that! Brigitte is super freaking pretty and so smart! She’s a ten and I’m like, a seven at best. Maybe an eight with my awesome skills, but still- she’s out of my league!” 

 

“Pfft, come on! I’m not hearing that!” Lúcio chastised her, “you’re pretty awesome in your own ways. If she can’t see that, then it’s her loss, not yours. How about you just casually ask her if she wants to go visit the zoo with you? You know, the new one that opened downtown?” 

 

“I guess…” Hana mumbled and looked back down at her phone.

 

_ ‘Yeah it’s me! I know this is random but did you want to go visit the new zoo with me next week? I heard it’s awesome and I’m looking for someone to go with!’  _ Trying to push all her self doubt out of the way, she immediately pressed send and headed back to seat on the couch as Lúcio restarted his round of Donkey Kong.

 

When her phone buzzed again, Hana quickly swiped on her screen and read over the message.‘ _ Omg I would absolutely love to! Text me when you’re available and I can pick you up! :D _ ’ 

 

“Oh god!” Hana mused out loud after reading over the message, “maybe you aren’t completely brainless when it comes to girls, Lúcio!” 

 

“Says the girl who nearly died over a text saying hi,” he couldn’t help but chuckle.“So I take it she said yes?” 

 

Hana nodded her head eagerly, a smile beaming on her face. Maybe today wasn’t so boring after all! 


End file.
